Prior art automatic reset timers include a spring return timing gear driven by an electric motor through a solenoid operated clutch which when released allows the gear to reset to its starting position. They also include "delay" switches which are operated to a timed-out position at the end of the cycle, and "instantaneous" switches which are operated directly by the solenoid. External wiring of these switches in different combinations gives different timing functions such as interval timing and delay timing. Such timers are also built with "on delay" clutches which release when the solenoid is deenergized and "off delay" clutches which release when the solenoid is energized.
My copending application Ser. No. 333,767 shows an improved form of automatic reset timer including multiple switches having integral terminals spaced around a main bearing axis at the back of the timer. Instead of having delay and instantaneous switches as in prior art devices, the switch operation is convertible by external mode selectors. Setting the mode selector for each switch determines how the switch reacts to the solenoid controller. The clutch is also provided with a separate mode selector. Setting of the mode selectors in different combinations provides a large variety of "models" all from the same timer. This unit is intended primarily for distributor sales and permits reduction of distributor inventories.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,015, issued Jan. 13, 1970, discloses a single switch automatic reset timer in which both the switch response and clutch response to solenoid control are determined by the configuration of a solenoid operated lever. A wide variety of timer models can be made from the same basic mechanism simply by selecting the solenoid lever.